


Sing Your Life

by JennieBlackheart



Category: British Singers RPF, Morrissey (Musician), Music RPF
Genre: AROUSING, Concerts, Devotion, Erotic, Inspired by Music, Other, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Description of Morrissey performing circa "Kill Uncle" era, erotic in it's own way!





	Sing Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something short, passionate, and without smut. I do hope that I have succeeded.

Fans, or shall I say, disciples of Morrissey poured into the concert hall, immediately pushing up against metal railings. By the time the concert started, the room would be filled with every gender, all fawning desperately at the object of their desire!

The stage was dark all except a well lit backdrop of a black and white image of Harvey Keitel, from the movie, "Who's That Knocking On My Door?"

Fans checked their watches, some bit their lips, almost in a trance as if praying. A sea of voices, and then silence, as silhouettes of each band member got into position. 

"Was this finally happening?" The question on everyone's minds.

Soon enough their beloved, last to take the stage, stood in front of the microphone and a flood of lighting illuminated the stage, causing Morrissey to appear as a demi god or a saint.

Fans cheered and waved, tears filling the eyes of many. For some this was their first concert, for others they had seen this man perform from the beginning.

"Sing Your Life," a catchy rockabilly tune that could be danced to, was the first song on the list of those to be performed that evening, and in a sheer black blouse, Morrissey sang from his heart, fans bruising their bodies against the railings, as if offering themselves up for human sacrifice.

Chants of "Mor-ris-sey" could be heard, as if this were a football event, and Morrissey reveled under the intense heat of the lighting as their object of desire. 

Continuing with song after song, Morrissey whipped the cord around, sweat causing his sheer blouse to cling against his toned body. His band mates were often playful, smiling at Moz as if they shared some intimate secret. 

The aroused crowd screamed until their voices gave out, each a witness to this erotic performance in which only Morrissey held the key to their climax!

Towards the end of the performance, those who could aim well, landed flowers on stage in cries of delight! Had Morrissey seen the individual who had thrown it and could he possibly know what it had meant to the disciple sharing the offering?

A finally bow, and the band members waved, it had all ended to soon, but each felt touched, their idol on his pedestal had performed for them, and for now, everything was all right in the world.


End file.
